


figuring it out (finally)

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Dean/Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Seamus had been avoiding Dean for almost five days in a row now.





	figuring it out (finally)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first deamus fic ever, so that pretty much sums up the disaster this is going to be.  
> But it's beta'd, so at least I spare you that suffering.

 

Seamus had been avoiding Dean for almost five days in a row now.

At the beginning he disappeared only one or two hours from the side of his best friend. Just to feel like he was still an individual person and not that kind of two headed human that people seemed to think they were. Because Seamus was  _always_  with Dean, that was a fact. Not a fact that made him proud, but a fact.

When Dean started to date Ginny, those hours of  _“free will_ ” weren’t his decision but a reasonable matter. Y'see, Dean wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, exploring her mouth with his avid tongue, probably playing some sort of join-the-dots with her freckles and his calloused hands, and maybe later pin her down on the bed and–- Well, yeah, the thing was that Dean wanted to spend time with Ginny and Seamus didn’t want to be the third wheel. It felt wrong in the human decency sense and at the same time it made his stomach feel sick. But mostly it was because of the human decency thing.

That’s when they stopped being  _Dean-and-Seamus_  and started being Dean  _and_  Seamus. And it felt weird but mostly fine. He sometimes felt that he missed his friend and those were natural feelings or at least that’s what Harry had told him, he had kind of the same problem with Ron and Lavender. But that dreadful feeling didn’t last long since once Dean and Ginny had their amicable break up, Dean and Seamus started once again to be  _Dean-and-Seamus_. Or at least for a while.

When Seamus started to feel once again like an entity with two heads, he tried not to panic. Wasn’t easy, but hey he was a strong guy who could face his fears and it all was well. Until he started to notice the weird looks of their classmates everytime he put a bit of a distance. He was a strong guy but sometimes you need to take a break. People were more surprised at him for not taking Dean’s hand or not hugging him senseless than he was. And that was something to say.

So he started noticing it too. 

The way Dean brushed his hair off his face in Potions or the way Dean’s fingers brushed with his everytime he took the lead on the potion making process. The way he always rested his head on Dean’s shoulder when they were on the library, just to aknowledge him in return. How Dean guided him by pushing the lower part of his back. Or how he bit his fingers until they almost bleeded each time Dean was on detention with Snape. And many, many more things but yeah, the point was made. 

He, himself, Seamus Finnigan, noticed how things were working between the two of them. 

_And the strong man fled._

It wasn’t like he wanted to avoid Dean for all eternity - even the thought of that made him wince in pain. But he wanted to sort out why the bloody hell things had developed like this. Y'see, Seamus wasn’t the kind of friend who got really attached to others. Actually when he was a kid he was pretty friendly but he had his boundaries kinda settled and that’s why he tried to remember in which exact moment everything had changed. Probably sharing a room with your best friend changes lot of things but to the " _let’s share clothes if everything is in the laundry basquet_ " kind not the " _I’m gonna drag you across the school holding hands_ " kind. But maybe that was because Dean was a very physical friend; he wasn’t sure.

So he tried to watch him interact with others.

He knew it looked pretty much like stalking but no, he was just watching  _for research purposes_. But Dean never let himself go, never more than a hug. No brushing anyone’s hair behind their ear nor taking anyone’s hand nor bro-snuggles nor anything else. And it was weird, soothing also but mostly weird. Deep inside himself, Seamus knew that otherwise he would have felt jealous. And that’s… that’s not good.

So yeah, he had been avoiding Dean for the last five days, trying to figure something out that he already knew but couldn’t actually accept. But now he’s here in front of Dean’s bed while the former was reading a book and didn’t even look up at him.

“I have to tell you something.”, Seamus breathed out playing with his hands, just to break contact a few seconds later and clean the sweat of his palms on his trousers.

“If you’re gonna tell me that Slughorn told you that you’ll not pass Potions, then save it”, Dean’s eyes still glued to the book. Seamus could feel the way his muscles tensed even more, a small irking feeling growing in his chest.

“What–? No, the bloody hell? Haven’t you noticed that I was avoiding you?”, suddenly he felt stupid at saying that since the whole point of avoiding someone is not letting them know you are actually doing it. The need of swallowing the words just to stop screwing things up mixed with the feeling of the tip of his ears getting hot.

Dean shrugged, still reading that goddamn book on his hands. “You always do that for a couple of days once in a while. This time it was a little bit more but it’s fine”, he said while turning the page nonchalantly. Seamus couldn’t quite figure out if he felt his chest ache or burst in anger.

“Would you bloody look at me!?”, he roared while his eyes started to prickle. Dean quickly snapped his gaze out of the book just to look at Seamus, who held his breath and felt his ears and cheeks start to burn with too much intensity. Maybe it was an awful idea ‘cause now he couldn’t say a word. Dean’s eyes making him feel lost since there was no judgement nor pain in them, just a warm feeling that made Seamus feel somewhat understood.

The noise of the book in Dean’s hands suddenly closing made him jump a bit. He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t move. He was being a bloody idiot standing there with Dean looking at him like nothing was wrong. Like he had expected this. Seamus squinted his eyes as Dean smirked, Seamus eyebrows frowning as an answer. “You bloody knew, didn’t you?”

Dean got up from his bed without losing a beat and stopped right in front of Seamus. That smirk transformed into a fond smile that flipped Seamus’ stomach. If he didn’t know Dean, he would have said that all of this was somewhat planned. Wich he was pretty sure it was somehow or at least Dean had a faint idea of what he was expecting to happen. Suddenly his mind lost all trains of thought; a hand on the back of his neck giving him goosebumps and another one playing carefully with the tips of his fingers. Seamus swallowed again, unable to tear his eyes apart from Dean’s.

“I’m so glad that you finally figured it out”, the smile on Dean’s lips grew wider.

He didn’t have any time to analize how much love that look was giving him. A pair of lips suddenly on his, barely touching like the fire was enough to contain all the feelings that washed over them. Seamus thought about pulling back for a moment just to let go a soft laugh right after. It felt like everytime he tried to brew a new potion or that time he had tried to do rum. It feels like something was going to explode. And that is all the push he needed before cupping both hands at the sides of Dean’s face and pressing their foreheads together. The smile on his lips so wide he could feel his cheeks burning in what he knew was a pretty obvious blush. He didn’t care. He didn’t mind. A low, wishful sigh escaped from his lips. “For Merlin’s ball Dean, I bloody love you”

Just a chuckle, a little one escaping from Dean’s lips.

That’s all it took for Seamus to kiss him back again.

Seamus had been avoiding Dean for almost five days in a row. But that wouldn’t be a issue, he wasn’t planning on leaving Dean’s side anymore.


End file.
